Cull Obsidian
Cull Obsidian was the strongest of Thanos's children and a member of the Black Order. Biography Attack on the Statesman Cull Obsidian was one of Thanos' children, and a member of the Black Order. The largest and strongest of the Order, Cull Obsidian participated in Thanos' assault on the Asgardian ship Statesman in search of the Space Stone. During the boarding action, Thanos was attacked by the Hulk. Cull Obsidian moved to intervene on his father's behalf but was restrained by Ebony Maw who told him to let Thanos have his fun. With the Space Stone added to the Infinity Gauntlet, Thanos teleported himself and his children away from Statesman as it exploded.Avengers: Infinity War Attack on Greenwich Village Under orders from Thanos, Ebony Maw and Cull Obsidian traveled to New York City on Earth in an effort to secure the Time Stone from Doctor Strange. Their ship caused panic and devastation on the streets of New York, and the pair were opposed by Doctor Strange, Wong, Iron Man, and Bruce Banner. Iron Man intended for Banner to Hulk out and take on Cull Obsidian, but Banner was unable to transform. During the battle, Wong used his magic to teleport Cull Obsidian to a snowy region of the planet. As Cull Obsidian tried to return through the portal, Wong closed it, cutting off his forearm. Battle of Wakanda Cull Obsidian was present at the Battle of Wakanda, leading Thanos' Outriders alongside Proxima Midnight. As the battle raged, the Children of Thanos attempted to secure the Mind Stone from Vision. Cull Obsidian was engaged by Bruce Banner using the Hulkbuster armor. During the fight, Obsidian managed to detach the Hulkbuster's left arm. Banner then trapped Obsidian's arm in the gauntlet and activated the inbuilt thruster. Obsidian was sent flying into the sky where he bounced along the inside of the forcefield protecting Wakanda until he exploded. Personality Cull Obsidian was savage brute that took great pleasure in fighting his enemies. He was eager to fight the Hulk on behalf of Thanos during the attack on the Statesman before being stopped by Ebony Maw. In contrast of his siblings, he was apparently the least intelligent of the Black Order. Powers and Abilities *'Superhuman Strength': As a result of his great size, Cull Obsidian possessed an incredible level of superhuman strength, seemingly on par with that of the Hulk, indicated by Cull intending to fight the Hulk for his master Thanos when Hulk attacked the Mad Titan. Cull's strength allowed him to fight on par with, and even overpower, the Hulkbuster, a weapon that was able to defeat the Hulk. In fact, Cull was strong enough to easily rip the Hulkbuster's arm off. *'Superhuman Durability': Cull Obsidian possessed superhuman durability, taking numerous blows from Iron Man's enhanced nanotech suit, the Hulkbuster armor, and even a full blast of Black Panther's kinetic energy projection, all with absolutely no sign of harm. However, Cull's durability appears to have a maximum limit, since he was destroyed when Bruce Banner's detached Hulkbuster arm lifted and dragged Cull into the intense energy of Wakanda's barrier. *'Cybernetic Arm': Cull Obsidian had his right forearm replaced with a prosthetic, having lost it when it was trapped in a magic portal that was closed, severing his arm. Equipment *'Cull Obsidian's Hammer': Cull Obsidian utilized a massive multi-tool like weapon that had a wide range of abilities. It was primarily used as a hammer and the head of the hammer could be launched attached to a chain to hit targets at a distance. It also possessed a claw like function, being capable of grabbing targets. It could also be used transformed into a shield that was capable of deflecting energy blasts. Relationships Family *Thanos - Adoptive Father *Alars - Adoptive Grandfather *Black Order **Corvus Glaive † - Adoptive Brother **Proxima Midnight † - Adoptive Sister **Ebony Maw † - Adoptive Brother *Gamora † - Adoptive Sister turned Enemy *Nebula - Adoptive Sister turned Enemy Allies *Outriders Enemies *Avengers **Iron Man - Attempted Victim **Captain America **Thor **Bruce Banner/Hulk - Attempted Victim and Killer **Black Widow **War Machine - Attempted Victim **Scarlet Witch † **Falcon † **Spider-Man † - Attempted Victim **Vision † - Attempted Victim *Guardians of the Galaxy **Rocket Raccoon **Groot † *Masters of the Mystic Arts **Doctor Strange † - Attempted Victim **Wong - Attempted Victim *Black Panther † *Bucky Barnes/White Wolf † Trivia *In the comics, Black Dwarf was the strongest and most powerful member of the Black Order. He was expelled from the Order after a failed attempt of conquering Wakanda, and was killed by Ronan the Accuser when he later attempted to retain his rank by destroying the Avengers. He was later resuscitated by the Grandmaster. **"Cull Obsidian" is an alternative name for the Black Order in the comics. Behind the Scenes *Greg Rementer was a stunt double for Terry Notary in the role of Cull Obsidian. References External Links * * Category:Avengers: Infinity War Characters Category:Males Category:Bald Hair Category:Villains Category:Black Order Members Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters Killed by Hulk